


It’s easy, just put your head down on the pillow and lie down…

by Kloan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??????, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, cute snuggles, omg i forgot how to tag, they're in third/forth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloan/pseuds/Kloan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rating may change)</p><p>Finals are over and Tanaka hosted a party, but Daichi fell sick and Koushi has to convince him to come back to his dorm with him. </p><p>[One sentence summary because that's literally it!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s easy, just put your head down on the pillow and lie down…

**Author's Note:**

> Ok wow I wrote something happy! And kinda crummy!
> 
> I had this written for months but never finished it and decided to publish some old ones.
> 
> I might make another chapter after this because I didn't really end it in the way I originally planned for it to end.

“Finals are finally over!” Tanaka shouted, holding up a cup full of whiskey to the crowd, unofficially starting the party.

“Was that a pun?” Tsukishima fixed his glasses and sipped his cup of orange juice and vodka while Yamaguchi suppressed a giggle beside him.

Hinata and Kageyama have already started their own little drinking game and were arguing in the corner of Tanaka’s place. 

Nishinoya has already started bugging Asahi to drink shots with him.

Daichi, Kuroo and Akaashi were chatting in a corner while Koushi tried to break apart a fight between Hinata and Kageyama.

Overall, it was a good start to the summer and a good way to relax after finals.

Several hours had passed and some people have already passed out on couches or over each other, while other are still drinking slowly and chatting away.

“Has anyone seen Daichi? His phone is ringing.” Ennoshita mumbled, face a little red and holding up Daichi’s phone.

“I think he’s in the washroom.” Yamaguchi said from the couch. Koushi looked up from his board game, a little curious.

“Still? He’s been there for a while now hasn’t he?” Ennoshita replied, putting his phone back down. “I’ll go get him-”

“I’ll get him.” Koushi said, getting up a little too fast, his head spinning from the alcohol. He went over to pick up Daichi’s phone and headed to the washroom in the basement.

Koushi sighed at the quiet basement, clear from the shouts and loud laughter from the main floor. “Daichi?” He knocked on the closed door, leaning in.

He only heard shuffling before knocking again a little louder. “Daichi are you ok? Can I come in?” He tried to focus and clear his mind but the shots of vodka he had with Tanaka were not helping.

“Sure.” Daichi mumbled loud enough for Koushi to hear and he pushed the door handle down slowly, opening the door.

“Jesus- Daichi! Are you ok?” Sitting on the floor against the wall was a pale Daichi who was resting his head on the sink cabinet and legs sprawled over the floor. “Did you throw up?”

Daichi forced out a low chuckle, looking up at his concerned friend. “No, I’m just feeling really dizzy. I didn’t even drink that much, just two shots.”

Koushi sat down at the door, leaning against the doorframe. “Why are you dizzy then?”

“If I close my eyes I think I’ll get a massive headache.” Daichi said, looking up. “I just don’t think I had enough sleep lately.”

“Did you sleep last night?” Koushi said quietly, trying not to be too loud so no one upstairs could hear their conversation. “Exams are over so I guess you can sleep more now.”

“I haven’t slept for the last few days.” Daichi admitted quietly under his breath, shifting in his spot.

“ _Days_?!” Koushi’s mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows knit together. 

Daichi laughed for real and leaned his head back against the sink cabinet. “Yeah, probably just exams or something. I’m sure I’ll get some sleep now.” He zipped up his sweater and tried to get comfy on the floor sitting up. “You can go back to the party if you want, Suga.”

“No you’re coming back to my place with me.” Koushi said, although it was more of a demand. He held out a hand to his friend and he took it, too weak and tired to fight back.

Koushi helped his friend up and grabbed their jackets from the closet, letting some people know that he’s taking a tired Daichi home.

The night air was crisp and cool, not too windy and not too cold, it was perfect for a walk. They walked in silence across campus to Koushi’s residence building, walking slowly to not give Daichi a headache and to enjoy the quiet walk. 

“Want to talk about it?” Koushi said quietly, nearing the building. 

“Suga, it’s nothing serious. You really don’t have to do this.” Daichi tried to argue while getting pushed into the elevator by Koushi.

“Daichi, your eye bags make you look like a sad panda.” He said with a raised eyebrow.

“I can cover them up?”

“You broke your glasses.”

“Foundation?”

“Daichi you’re not really going to wear makeup are you?”

Daichi sighed, feeling tired and defeated. They walked into Koushi’s dorm room, a small one with a couple of posters and a bookshelf with some textbooks and other smaller items. Koushi pushed some clothes from his bed to his chair and rummaged through his drawers for some clothes.

“Here, they’re my biggest clothes and you can wear them to sleep.” Koushi said, tossing a shirt and basketball shorts to his friend and pointed to the bathroom door. “Now clean yourself, I think I small Tanaka’s puke on you.”

Daichi nodded, realizing that there was in fact, someone's vomit on his pants. He took them off and threw them into a plastic bag that Koushi tied up and set aside by the door. 

The shower was quick but Daichi felt a little more relaxed as he felt the hot water run over him and the soap in his hair, washing out the sweat and dirt from the day. He quickly dried himself off with a towel and settled himself on the floor by Koushi’s bed after putting on the clothes. They were a little tight but they’re just sleep clothes and he didn’t have any clothes at his friends place.

“Ok. Bed, now.” Koushi said, pulling the blankets off his bed and pointing to the pillow.

“Koushi, really you don’t-” 

“It’s easy, just put your head down on the pillow and lie down…” Koushi hopped into his bed, demonstrating how to sleep as if Daichi had never slept before.

Daichi chuckled and climbed into bed with him.

“Really though. I don’t really need to be here.” Daichi said, closing his eyes with a smile. “I can sleep fine by myself.

“You don’t want to be here?” The sincerity in Koushi’s voice made his eyes shot open, staring straight into brown eyes.

“No I-” Daichi sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

Koushi brushed his thumb over Daichi’s cheeks and smiled. “But I want you to be here.” He said quietly.

Daichi pulled them closer together and wrapped his arms around Kouchi’s waist, smelling his hair and shampoo. “I’ll stay then.” He said quietly, and felt Koushi nod wordlessly.


End file.
